Something For Nothing
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: A cure for Werewolves has finally been discovered..how does Remus Lupin feel about his new task? Finding a witch whose aura matches his and then...doing the unthinkable with her...read on to find out more...a possible love triangle between RLHGNT
1. Chapter One

Title: Something For Nothing

Author: Saiya-Jin Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The plot came from my crazy mind.

Chapter One: DECEMBER

* * *

"So…what you're saying to me is that there is a way for me to be…normal?"

"Yes,"

Remus Lupin, in his trademark shabby robes, and his tattered briefcase by his side, sat in a small, well lit office at St. Mungos. The healer, a woman with long gray hair and an ancient face stared at him, her intense eyes boring into his face. He shifted in his seat, wishing that someone else, less ominous looking was telling him this now. The healer waved her wand and a folder appeared on the desk.

"We have successfully cured two Werewolves up to date," she began, as she opened the folder. He tilted his head towards the folder to gain a closer look at the papers in the folder. "It is a process that takes approximately nine months, and in order for it to work properly, you need to find someone who matches your aura perfectly," she said. He nodded.

"Someone who matches my aura?" he asked. She nodded and closed the folder.

"Yes, each witch and wizard have their own aura, but we all have a match, or even several matches, witches and wizards with similar auras get along better than ones with clashing auras," she stated.

"Ah," he said simply. He felt his hopes go down slightly. There would be a search involved. The healer cracked a small smile.

"Don't look so down, Mr. Lupin, I'm sure things will be fine," she said reassuringly. He sighed softly.

"What exactly is the process?" he asked.

"Good question," she began. "My colleagues and I have been researching for years about a cure for Werewolves. The wolfsbane potion was created in order to stop the process of turning into a werewolf, however, the user still turned into a wolf at the full moon. But we wanted more, we wanted to eradicate any transformation, and we did our best and came up with a solution."

"So, it eradicates the transformation completely?" he asked looking t her. She nodded.

"You will of course retain your hyper sensitivity to certain things, however, transformation will be out of the question,"

His mouth was dry. There was a way.

"How.." he said softly.

"A child, Mr. Lupin, a child conceived with the werewolf's match," He furrowed his eyebrows.

"A child? I have to have a child?" She nodded.

"Once you find your match, and you decide how you will conceive, you must have an infusion of her blood in you every month at the Full moon and gradually your blood will become less and less…wolfish, because we are infusing the purest blood in you, the blood of your match, yours, and your unborn child's aura is there also, it's a very potent potion which we couldn't believe worked," she said. He looked down at the floor and studied his shoes, which were suddenly very interesting.

"Mr. Lupin, I'll let Healer Smith speak to you about locating your match, I wish you good luck, in the process, that is, if you wish to go through with it?" she asked rising from her seat. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Where do I see Healer Smith?"

* * *

Remus walked up to the Burrow, his hands deeply immersed in his pockets. His briefcase was tucked under his left arm, and he wouldn't be surprised if it was frozen there. The wind was biting cold and reminded him of when he was younger.

He arrived at the door and it was opened before he could remove his hands from his pockets. Hermione Granger stood there looking at him with a wry smile on her face.

"Hurry on in, its cold," she said. He smiled and entered the house. The warmth washed over him immediately and he was grateful. She gingerly removed the briefcase from beneath his arm and set it on the ground. "Professor, you're frozen," she said. He sighed and nodded. She pulled out her wand and without even speaking the spell, it began to blast hot air from the tip. The snow from his shoulders were melting and he was able to remove his coat.

"So what did they say?" she asked quietly. He sighed once more.

"Well Hermione, there _is _a cure," he said. She gave a squeal of delight and she jumped at him, embracing him tightly.

"OH! I'm so happy!" she gushed. After the war against Voldemort, Hermione had loosened up greatly, knowing that someone could be with her at one moment, and in the next moment, they could be gone. Loosing Neville had made it clear to her. He reluctantly placed his arms around her and hugged her. He needed to be hugged, he thought. She let go of him and stepped back.

"Well then, I'll head back into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasely is making dinner and I'm helping her," she said with a smile. He nodded and hung up his coat on the rack.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Harry and Ron asleep upstairs, Ginny and Luna reading in the living room, and…I think Tonks is somewhere upstairs as well, I saw her this morning, but then she disappeared," she said. He nodded.

"And Fred and George?" he asked.

"Not here, might come in for dinner," she said while walking out. He smiled and nodded. She stopped and came back over to him. "Prof--"

"Stop calling me Professor, Hermione," he chided. She blushed.

"Remus, you have to tell me all about it," she said. He nodded.

"After dinner," he said. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Remus made his way up the stairs quietly. His mind was still spinning with all of the information he had gained from both healers. They had set up something for him at the Hospital where they would check the auras of women coming in and they would inform him if a match was found. They said that this process could be a bit lengthy since many people were not too fond of the idea of carrying a werewolf's child.

With a weary sigh, he entered the small room that he had been using for several weeks. His room consisted of a small bed, a little window, a shelf which of course was filled with books, and a chest of drawers which contained his few possessions.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the woman lying on his bed with a book covering her face. He saw bright pink sticking out from above the book and he smiled. Nymphadora. Before he even reached over to her, he saw her entire body shaking with laughter.

"Remus!" she shouted flinging the book aside. He smiled.

"Nymphadora, what are you doing?" he asked nonchalantly. She shrugged.

"Dunno, Remus, I was just checking out your book selection, not too many interesting ones you have there, reminds me of some of the stuff I was forced to read at school," she said sitting up. He laughed softly.

"Well I am an ex-professor you know," he said rubbing his eyes. She nodded.

"Makes sense," she said and giggled. He rubbed his neck and sighed. He was tired. Her face immediately changed, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Remus, are you alright?" she asked. He nodded.

"Just a bit tired," he said. She rose up from the bed and she took his hand.

"Come on, lay down, take a nap, I'll come and get you when dinner is finished," she said. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Nymphadora," She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. Before closing it, she stamped her foot.

"How many times do I have to tell you, its Tonks!" and with that, she made her way downstairs.

* * *

**A/N**: Well this is my **first** Remus/Tonks story. I just wanted to try my hand at it and see how it would go. Leave your comments and tell me what you think so far. I've usually written Remus and Hermione, I'm a huge Remus/Hermione shipper, but I think Remus with Tonks is cute too and so I wanted to try it. I don't know how long it will take me to update. With work and all. But I'm working on a layout for this story now so tell me what you think!

Love- Saiya-jin Girl

The best way to see if I updated is to add me to your alert list if you're a fanfiction. Net member.

Tootles!


	2. Chapter Two

****

Title: Something For Nothing

****

Author: Saiya-Jin Girl

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The plot came from my crazy mind.

****

Chapter Two: DECEMBER

****

Remus lay sleeping peacefully on his bed when the door opened slowly.

It was Tonks. She stood leaning against the door frame staring at his sleeping form, a familiar sensation sweeping over her heart. This was Remus Lupin, the man who had captivated her interest for several years, ever since she met him. She still remembered the day. Seeing him walk up to Grimmauld Place in his shabby robes with his little smile. Her heart had already been beating faster than usual despite his ragged appearance.

She had already known from the others around her that he was a werewolf. That had made him seem so much more interesting to her. A werewolf didn't come knocking on your door everyday. Tonks prided herself on not being one of the people who were ultimately segregated against werewolves. Not all of them were bad, and Remus had proven that to her.

The death of Voldemort had brought back a little color into her life, and into her hair. She remembered the barren days where she had trouble with her Transforming, but they were no more. She had quickly regained her powers, and her once cheerful disposition, knowing it was safe to be happy again. There were moments of sadness that she could not escape, moments where she felt as though she was responsible for some things that happened, moments of regret, but they too passed, and came and went.

It had started off as a little crush and had evolved into something more. She wasn't sure if she loved this man, but she knew that she felt very different about him. Her only problem was that he never seemed to love her back. No matter how many times she told him that she didn't care about his age, or anything along those lines, he would gently let her down, telling her that they were not meant to be. But she was never able to hate him for it. She knew where he was coming from, she understood why he would not want to pin her down, but she was sure there must be another reason.

She would find that reason.

****

:xoxo:

Hermione flicked her wand and several plates zoomed out onto the table. Mrs. Weasely was putting the final touches on the food and then proceeded out of the kitchen to welcome Arthur who had just come in. Hermione sighed and went over to the window and looked out at the swirling snow. She thought of Remus, who must be upstairs with Tonks. She wondered if he was already telling her about the werewolf cure. She felt a twinge of annoyance, as she was the one who had heard about it and had sent him off to St. Mungos. Tonks didn't care about it much, and perhaps didn't even know where Remus had gone earlier.

Shaking her head and going back over to the table, she waved her wand and the pots began flying onto the table and arranged themselves neatly. This was unlike her. She wasn't supposed to be feeling so jealous almost of Tonks, for the way she was able to be so free around Remus. _But that's just it, _she thought. _Tonks is a much more outgoing and fun person than I am, so its natural that she would be more attractive to people._

What was wrong with her. Remus Lupin was almost twice her age, her former professor. She didn't need this right now.

Or did she?

****

:xoxo:

The dinner table was packed. Harry and Ginny sitting next to each other chatting merrily away, Arthur and Molly eating and having their own conversation, Fred and George had stopped by, and they were talking to Tonks about some new invention, Luna and Ron were chatting about something they had read in the Quibbler, and Hermione sat alone, eating quietly, talking from time to time with Harry and Ginny, but usually going back to her meal quietly. Remus had still not come down even when Tonks had gone up to call him, so she had simply took his food for him and he had remained upstairs. Hermione looked down at her food which suddenly seemed unappetizing. She rose up from the table and took her dishes to the sink.

"I guess I'll be saying good night, I want to get some reading done," she said. Everyone chorused a goodnight to her and she made her way upstairs. Hermione too had her own room up at the Burrow. The upstairs had been charmed, and remodeled to make it roomier for more people. Her room was nice and small, her bed, a little table, book shelves, and a chest of drawers. She also had a little closet in which she had her robes hanging. She went over to her bed and plopped down on the soft quilt she had made and closed her eyes. Letting out sigh she let herself become immersed in the moment. A soft knocking on the door made her eyes snap open.

"Who is it?" she asked quietly.

"Hermione, its Remus, do you mind if I come in?" She furrowed her eye brows and sat up.

"Sure, come in," she said. He entered the room, dressed in a pair of old black slacks and a white button up shirt. He looked as though he had just taken a shower.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked gesturing to the spot next to her on the bed. She shrugged.

"Fine by me," she said. He sat down and turned to face her. His eyes were sparkling somewhat.

"I came to tell you about St. Mungos," he said. She got up and walked over to her shelf.

"Oh,"

"Hermione is everything alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Why do you seem…angry then?" he asked. She turned to him.

"I'm sorry Remus, I just don't know why I felt a bit annoyed that Tonks was upstairs with you all that time," she blurted out. He looked confused.

"Tonks? Was upstairs?" he asked. She nodded fuming. "Well I had no idea, I was asleep all that time, until she woke me to eat," he said. Her expression changed immediately.

"Oh," she replied softly. She looked down. "I'm sorry, I was just over reacting," she said. He smiled, got up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"That's quite alright, Hermione, I know how much you've been through, and--"

"Please, you've been through worse," she said looking up at him. They stared into each others eyes and remained silent for a moment. "Are you going to tell me what happened at the Hospital today, Remus?" she asked softly. He blinked and looked as though for a moment he had no clue what she was talking about and then he shook his head and let go of her shoulders.

"Yes, yes, the hospital," he said walking back over to the bed. She went over to him and he began to tell her about everything that the healers had told him. When he had finished, she was beaming at him, and he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was when she was truly happy.

She smiled at him and took his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Remus, you know what this means don't you?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"What?"

"You have to take me to get tested of course!" she replied. He stared at her, an incredulous look on his face.

"Hermione are you insane?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No, Remus, what if I'm a match?" she asked.

"Hermione I don't want to put you through something like this," he said getting up and walking away from the bed. She stared at him.

"Remus I don't care, you know how much I want to help you,"

"Suppose you are a match Hermione? And then what? We'll have a child? And will you take care of it afterwards? You're young! You don't need such a burden--"

"REMUS! If I choose to do this I **would **raise the child! I don't care Remus, its small in comparison with you being able to live a NORMAL life," she said sounding angry. She rose up from the bed and walked over to him. "I will get tested, and if I am a match then I will carry your Goddamned Child Remus,"

He grabbed her shoulders again, but this time pulled her towards him.

"Then I'll be praying that you're not my match, Hermione," he growled. Her door swung open suddenly and all they saw was bright pink hair.

"Oh, I didn't mean to…interrupt," Tonks said stiffly. Hermione pushed Remus away.

"You didn't interrupt anything, Tonks," she said. Tonks walked into the room and handed Hermione a book.

"I was cleaning the living room, you left this downstairs,"

And with that she walked out of the room.

"Oh GREAT, now everyone will think that…" Hermione stopped and looked at Remus.

"Think what, Hermione?" he asked. She sighed.

"Look, I need sleep, Remus, I'm going to St. Mungos tomorrow, good night," she said walking over to the door. He strode over to her and sighed.

"Good night, Hermione,"

****

:xoxo:

****

A/N: I hope this is long enough. Took me a little while to write this. Thanks so much for the reviews and all the suggestions. I think I will keep this Remus/Hermione, but throw in a little Tonks to make it a little more dynamic. Ok then. Please review and tell me what you think! THANKS!

Oh and also- The chapters are in MONTHS so if you see two chapters with the same title, it means that we're in the same month. As you see chapter one was DECEMBER and so was this chapter. Since there will be a pregnancy in the future, I thought months would be a good way to chapter the story. Ok then. Till next time!

Love,

Saiya-Jin Girl


	3. Chapter Three

****

Title: Something For Nothing

****

Author: Saiya-Jin Girl

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The plot came from my crazy mind.

****

Chapter Three: December

"Hermione, if you think I'm going to let you go through with this, you must be insane," Remus said to her. She looked up at him and smirked.

"And you think you can stop me?" she asked opening her drawer and pulling out a pair of gloves. He sighed.

"I just don't want you to do something…impulsive…"

"Its _just _a test, Remus, a simple test, I might not even be a match, let me just…do it so I can get it off my chest," she said. He sighed.

"Look, Hermione, this is…"

"Remus, shut up." she said, pulling on her gloves.

"Fine then, at least allow me to take you to have some coffee before you do it," he said simply, surrendering to her. She grinned.

"Wonderful, I'll be waiting for you downstairs," she said. He nodded.

****

:xoxo:

Tonks was downstairs in the living room when she saw Hermione coming down the stairs. She immediately felt a rush of anger and didn't look up from her Daily Prophet.

"Morning Tonks!" Hermione said cheerily.

"Wotcher, Hermione," she replied. Tonks then looked up at Hermione and realized how foolish she was being. "Where you heading of to?" she asked. Hermione smiled.

"Well, first, going to have coffee with Remus, and then we're going to St. Mungos,"

"Oh," she replied. There was an uncomfortable silence and Hermione sighed.

"Look, Tonks, I don't want you to think of anything that you saw last night, it was just we were having an argument and-"

"Didn't look much like an argument to me, and I've been in my fair share of them," she retorted. Hermione closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again.

"Tonks, I know the way you feel about Remus, and well…the thing is…I want to help him for medical reasons," she said. Tonks smiled.

"I'm sure you do, Hermione,"

Hermione sighed inwardly.

"Why don't you speak to Remus about it then?"

"About what?" he asked coming down the stairs. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"About the reason why we're going to St. Mungo's today," she said getting up. Tonks looked up somewhat expectantly at Remus.

"Yes, why _are _you going?" she asked. Remus sighed.

"Hermione wants to be tested to see if she is a match, my match, to be correct," he said.

"And if she is…what'll happen then?" Remus and Hermione exchanged looks and then he launched into an explanation of the whole thing. Tonks sat mystified and then she closed her paper.

"I'm coming with you," she said getting up. Remus and Hermione were taken aback.

"Coming with us?" Hermione asked. Tonks nodded.

"Well, I am female, and I could be a match, what's going to happen if you're not a match Hermione?" she asked cheerfully. She made her way to the stairs and began to ascend. Hermione's mouth was open and then it hit her.

What if TONKS was a match and SHE wasn't? Remus seemed to sense this was running through Hermione's mind and he chuckled.

"Don't worry Hermione, what ever happens today…"

"I'm ready!" came a voice. Tonks skipped down the stairs and stared at them. "Well, shall we go?" she asked. Remus nodded and went over to the door.

"After you,"

****

:xoxo:

Hermione, Tonks, and Remus sat in a small room in St Mungos. Hermione and Tonks had both been tested and they were awaiting their results. A healer came into the room smiling, with a small folder in her hand.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, lucky day for you, two ladies here to be tested just for you," she said, her eyes sparkling. Remus looked at her as she sat down at the desk and opened the folder.

"I have good news, we have a match…" she began. Tonks and Hermione glanced at each other for a moment and then turned their attention back to the healer.

"Actually…we have…2 matches, both Ms. Granger and Ms. Tonks are compatible with you, Mr. Lupin," she said. Three mouths fell open and eyes bulged. Hermione looked over at Remus, he was clearly in shock, but quickly hid his amazement.

"Both of them?" he asked. The healer nodded.

"Yes, now its up to you to decide who you want to…carry on with the procedures," she said. Remus nodded.

"I see," he said quietly. He was in a very tight spot. The healer got up and smiled.

"I'll give you a moment, I'll be back with the other forms and so on in about ten minutes," she said. He nodded and she left the room. Remus sighed and got up from next to Tonks. Hermione was looking down at the ground at nothing in particular, perhaps lost in her own swimming thoughts, while Tonks was staring wistfully up at him.

"Well Remus, the choice is clear isn't it?" she blurted out. He looked at her.

"The choice is clear?" he asked incredulously. She nodded.

"From what you've told me, you need someone to carry your child, you need a woman of a sensible age…" she snuck a look at Hermione who still wasn't looking at neither of them, and continued . "You need someone who you…know will do a good job at this, and Remus I think I might just be the right one," she said. "I'm older, more experienced," Remus sighed.

"It isn't so easy to make such a decision, Tonks," he said quietly. Hermione looked up at him. "I have to take into account, much more than age," he said slowly. "Tonks, I don't know what to do right at this moment, I'm not going to make a decision about this, about choosing either of you, because there's not going to be a decision to make," Hermione gasped. He sighed.

"I don't want you two…fighting…over something like this," he said.

"Remus! You cant do this, who knows when another match will come along?" she said looking up at him. Her eyes were pleading almost. He sighed.

"Hermione, Nymphadora, look, listen to me, this is not what you want to do! You don't want to carry my child, because what's going to happen afterwards? I'd rather wait and see if another match comes along, and if not, I'll live this way. I've managed to survive for the past forty years, another twenty shouldn't be that much of a deal," Tonks stood up angrily.

"Listen to me, Remus, I have…practically been at your feet for the past…I don't know how many damn years, and now such an opportunity comes along and you…I won't stand for this Remus!" she said. Hermione stood up as well.

"Remus, think about this, sensibly for a moment," she said quietly. Her voice seemed to be the sound of reason in the world of madness that was closing in around him. "How likely is it that you will encounter another woman who would willingly carry your child? How lucky do you think you'll be in the future to find another match?" she asked. "I understand that this is a hard moment for you, but I'm asking you, please choose one of us, whether its Tonks, or me, I know the other would be happy as long as we know you'll be cured within a year," she said. He sighed.

"I understand that, Hermione, but I'm also seeing something else in front of me, something I thought I would never see," he said wearily. She looked at him curiously.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Two women, who are actually willing to throw away their lives, you are both young, you don't need to be held down by me," he said turning around and walking away from him. Hermione sighed.

"I know that nothing I say in here will make you change your mind, Remus, all I'm asking is for you to think about this, please don't make any decisions that you'll regret, what ever you decide, you know where to find me," she said. And with that, she walked out of the room. The sounds of her steps grew fainter as she left and Remus turned to face Tonks. There was a look of great sorrow on his face.

"I already know who you'll choose," she said simply. A tear fell from her eye and she hurriedly wiped it away. "See you, Remus," she said quietly. She turned around and left, her hair turning brown and short. He looked down and took a deep breath.

What was he going to do?

****

:xoxo:

A/N: I have been living up the summer. School starts next week. Sorry for the long delay. Thanks for waiting. ENJOY!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Love, Saiya-jin Girl


	4. Chapter Four

****

Title: Something For Nothing

****

Author: Saiya-Jin Girl

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The plot came from my crazy mind.

****

Chapter Four: December

It was plain to see, Remus Lupin was in a dilemma. He walked down a snow covered street, listening to the sounds around him. People shouting, his shoes against the cobblestone, the wind blowing around him, they all seemed to have some sort of rhythm. Something he wished he had in his life--Stability. Normal people didn't know how lucky they were. To live one month without any disruption. Every month, his life was brutally ripped from him, and he became something that was not him, he became a creature so different from his true nature.

He knew Tonks and Hermione meant well. Hermione, he was sure she only wanted to help him. Ever since he had met her, she had always shown a bit more compassion to him than others. Since she was the only student who had actually known he was a werewolf while he was teaching her, he was surprised that she had not told someone. She hadn't even confided her findings to Harry and Ron, and she had acted completely normal around him, which made him appreciate her even more. She was a rare gem.

Tonks on the other hand, had seemingly fallen head over heels for him from the moment he had walked through the door. Nymphadora, was what he had liked to call her. She had a beautiful name, and a beautiful way about her. She was naturally funny, and outgoing, and loved to talk to those around her. Add that to her abilities to morph her appearance, she too was a rare catch. But Remus was not interested in love. She had continuously tried to catch his attention by doing all sorts of things. One of them had been to simply tell him straight out that she was interested, and that, clearly, hadn't worked.

He felt guilty at times that he did not return all the feelings that Tonks was sending his way, but during those times, he wasn't really in the mood at all to burden someone with his problems. He had survived so far alone, he didn't need anyone else to complicate his life. The last time he made lasting friendships, they had all perished. He had no desire to embark upon a new journey.

But now he needed a child. He needed someone who would mother his child, so he could be cured of his disease. He knew he had other options, he knew he could wait for someone else to come along, no strings attached, but there was the mysterious allure of Hermione. He knew that if he had to choose between Nymphadora and Hermione, he would choose Hermione. Despite the fact that she was much younger than he was, and even younger than Nymphadora, she was more wise, and definitely more mature than Nymphadora could be. There was one thorn in his side however, and that was Nymphadora. He knew that he would never forgive himself if she slumped back into a depression or did something drastic.

With a sigh, he stepped into a small coffee shop on the side of the street. The aroma of fresh coffee immediately filled his nostrils and he smiled despite himself. He walked over to a small table close to the window and sat down. A waitress came over to him and smiled.

"What will you have?" she asked.

"A coffee, please, no milk and sugar," he said. She smiled and nodded. Within seconds, a cup appeared on his table and he stared out the window. It was common to magick the orders to the tables. He grasped the handle of the cup and lifted it to his lips. He took a sip. It was strong.

:xoxo:

Tonks plopped down in the snow. She felt the wetness of it seeping through her pants, but she didn't move. There was no reason to. She hated herself for crying in front of Remus, she felt weak, and pitiful that she did something so stupid. She grabbed a handful of snow and began crunching it into a snowball. Soon enough she had a tightly packed ball of the white stuff in her hand and she hurled it as hard as she could at the nearest tree. Seeing the snow splat against the wood gave her a good feeling, it made her relax. The wind blew around her and she sighed and leaned back fully on the snow. She was shivering now. She felt the coldness seep into her body, and soon enough, she did not have the will to even move. A calming darkness was coming over her, crowding out all of her other thoughts. First, Hermione disappeared, then the baby, then finally, Remus. All that was left was a peaceful darkness.

****

:xoxo:

Hermione had walked out of the Hospital in a rush, she did not know her destination. She would go where her feet would take her. Was _she _now the one being rash? She pondered. Why was she so eager to do this for Remus? What was in it for her? She sighed and continued walking out into the snow. She thought of Tonks and how eager she seemed to do this. Then the thought hit her, Tonks had fancied Remus for years, and here Hermione was, taking it all away from her. Maybe she should just go away and leave them alone. Maybe she should find a job somewhere else and relocate where Remus and Tonks, and no one else would ever find her. Was that right? Was it fair?

****

:xoxo:

Remus stepped into the living room, only to be slightly startled by a crack. He looked up and saw a flushed Hermione staring at him. She smiled.

"Remus," she said. He smiled.

"Hello, Hermione," he said. She averted her gaze and sighed.

"Remus I have something to say to you," she began when the door opened. It was Luna and Ron. Their faces conveyed distress.

"Ron, Luna, is everything alright?" Remus asked immediately. Ron shook his head as he tried to catch his breath.

"No…Tonks…we found her…in the snow…" he managed to get out.

"What?" he said. Luna's eyes shone with worry.

"We found Tonks, in the snow, she's unconscious, I tried a warming spell, but we came to get someone, quick!" she said. She turned around and ran back from where she came. Hermione and Remus immediately made their way out the door and followed Luna. They found Tonks lying on the ground, her face almost blue. Remus cursed lightly under his breath. Hermione dropped to her knees and pulled out her wand, she murmured a curse and passed her wand over Tonks and she began to warm up. Remus cradled her head in his arms as her eyes twitched and opened.

"Re…Remus…" she said hoarsely. He shook his head.

"Come, let's get you inside," he said.

"We should take her to St. Mungo's, Remus," Hermione said gently. He looked at her and nodded. Hermione smiled at Luna. "We'll take her, Luna, stay with Ron, and tell the others when they get home, ok?" she said. Luna nodded and waited for them to apparate until she went back inside. She found Ron on the couch, pulling off his boots.

"I wonder what happened to her," she mused. Ron shrugged.

"I dunno, it was weird though, I never thought I'd see Tonks like that," he said quietly. She sighed and began to take off her boots.

"I just hope she'll be okay,"

****

:xoxo:

A/N: Here you guys go! LOL another chappie. I did my best. it's a bit short but that's because there's not too much dialogue in this chapter. I hope u enjoyed it. Thanks for ALL the reviews!

LOVE,

Saiya-Jin Girl


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Something For Nothing

Author: Saiya-Jin Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The plot came from my crazy mind.

Chapter Five: December

* * *

Remus and Hermione were at St. Mungo's once again. This time, it was for a more sinister reason. Tonks now lay unconscious in a hospital ward, as they waited anxiously for some news about her condition. Remus looked at Hermione, she appeared to be lost in thought. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He wondered what she was thinking about. Her hands were gripping the mug of coffee he had brought for her, so tightly, her knuckles had turned white. He lay his hand on her shoulder and she was pulled out of her reverie.

"Do you think she'll be alright, Remus?" she asked. Remus sighed.

"I'm actually not sure, Hermione, she did not look too well, in my opinion," he replied. She shook her head sadly.

"I feel terrible," she said. He nodded.

"So do I, I feel responsible," he said quietly. She glanced at him.

"You're not responsible for this, Remus, how could you be?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I keep thinking about this whole…child conversation, we all had this morning,"

"Oh, that," she said quietly. She lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip of the liquid.

"Yes, that, and I've come to my decision," he said wearily. She sighed.

"Let me guess, neither of us, right?" He nodded. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because I don't want to see the either of you get hurt," Hermione smiled.

"I understand, Remus, but I want to help you, just remember that," He turned and looked at her.

"I know that, Hermione, and you have done nothing but support me, but I cannot bear to see either one of you in pain because of me and my trivialities,"

"Trivialities? Remus, this is not a joke, this is your life we're talking about here,"

"Hermione, my decision is final,"

"No its not,"

"Yes it is," She made a noise which sounded like the cross between a sigh and _oh my god, _and she rose up from her chair. He got up and followed her. She had left her coffee on the little table. She stood at a window looking outside.

"Hermione," She didn't reply until she felt him standing directly behind her. She whipped around angrily and glared at him.

"What?" she asked. He sighed.

"Look, Hermione, I don't want you to feel that I don't appreciate all you have done for me, all the hours you spent in the library doing research, and your constant trips to the hospital, I thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart, but I cannot put you through this, I cannot let you carry this burden," Her eyes were brimming with tears but she nodded.

"I understand, Remus," she said quietly. He sighed.

"Sometimes I wish you were less dedicated to this," he said with a sad smile. She managed a grin.

"So do I, but I've always been like this," she said. He nodded.

"SPEW?" he said. She laughed.

"We shouldn't be speaking about this nonsense while Tonks is in the hospital you know," she said. His face darkened.

"Ah, yes, Nymphadora," he said.

"We should go to the healers and find out how she's doing," he said. She nodded. The walked together back towards the ward, when a small healer came walking towards them, he had a sad expression on his face, and Remus and Hermione looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

"Are you Lupin?" he asked tiredly. Remus nodded and the healer gestured to the seats. Remus and Hermione sat next to each other and the healer sat down as well.

"We've done all we could for her as of now, she's being gripped by a very powerful curse at the moment," Hermione gasped. "It's very rare, this curse, it was apparently an enchanted area in which you found her in," he continued.

"How long does it take to cure?" Remus asked. The healer sighed.

"It depends. She has to take her potions, and we have to administer therapy, and she will need a lot of support from her family and friends,"

"Will she be conscious throughout this?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhat, on some days she will be fully aware of what is going on, on other days, vaguely, and some days she will appear as though she is in a coma, but she is practically immobile, she can move, but not much," Hermione shook her head sadly. "Would you all like to see her?" he asked. They nodded and rose up to follow the man.

They entered the small ward where Tonks lay on a bed, her eyes partially open, her chest heaving up and down ever so slightly. Remus magicked 2 chairs and they sat at Tonks' side. Her eyes fluttered open, and she tried to smile at them.

"Remus, Hermione," she whispered. Remus' face was filled with misery as he watched her.

"Save your energy, Nymphadora," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Remus, the healers told me that this would be a long, and possibly painful recovery, and there's a slight chance that I may not make it out alive,"

"The healers didn't say that to us, Tonks," Hermione said gently. She smiled.

"Well they told me, and they told me also not to tell anyone, but, you know my big mouth," Hermione closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her face. She felt Remus' hand enveloping hers. "Remus, I want to ask you something," she said.

"Anything, Nymphadora,"

"I want you to have the child, Remus," she said softly. Remus sighed.

"Nympha--"

"Don't you Nymphadora me, listen to me, Remus, I don't know if I'll make it out of this alive, so this puts me out of the running for the race, Hermione is compatible, and she really wants to do this for you, please just give her the chance, take the chance Remus," she managed to breathe out. Hermione turned to look at Remus, tears in her eyes.

"Remus, I think I'll go outside, Tonks, I'll come see you again, feel better," she said. She patted her hand and then got up and left the room. Remus looked at Tonks.

"Did you do this on purpose?" he asked. Tonks sighed.

"Of course not, Remus, I wouldn't do something like this," she said softly. He sighed. "But I wasn't kidding about the child, Remus, I realized that I was being very foolish this morning, and I know that you want it to be Hermione, just do it, please, you'll make the both of us happy," she said with a small smile. Remus sighed.

"I should go now, I'll let you get some rest," he said. She nodded.

"Come back and visit me even if I'm not conscious," she said jokingly. He smiled.

"I will,"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Got lots of work to do so I'll try to update this soon along with my other stories. LOL. Its draining.  
**THANKS FOR ALLLLL THE REVIEWS!**

**Love**,

Saiya-Jin-Girl


	6. Chapter Six

**Title: Something For Nothing**

**Author: Saiya-Jin Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The plot came from my crazy mind.**

**Chapter Six: December

* * *

**

Remus stared out the window, his thoughts swirling. Nymphadora was in the hospital, recovering, hopefully, and he hadn't seen Hermione for days. He sighed. Nothing seemed to go right in his life. He looked at the calendar on the wall, it would be Christmas soon. Another year gone by, another one to come, filled with its ups and downs, in his case possibly mostly downs. He began to think of Hermione and her sudden disappearance, when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. The door opened slowly, and Hermione was standing in the door frame, looking at him. "Where were you?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Around," she mumbled. He nodded.

"Needed to get away?" She smiled wanly.

"For a while, yes, I think we all need our space," she said. "May I come in?" she asked. He nodded and gestured to the bed.

"Of course," She stepped in and sat on the edge of the bed. "So are we going to begin with this…business again?" he asked. She sighed.

"I don't want to," she said. "But I do think its something we need to discuss, its been bothering me for sometime, I need some sort of closure on it," He nodded and sat next to her.

"I feel the same way," They sat in silence for a moment and then she looked at him.

"How about some coffee,"

"That would be pleasant,"

* * *

They were both bundled up in their coats and scarves; Hermione was donning several handmade articles, and enjoyed the cool and crispness of the air. 

"Heard from Tonks?" she asked. He nodded.

"I saw her last night, actually, she seems to be progressing, she was unconscious though," he added quietly. She nodded. They continued walking till they saw a small shop that caught their eye.

"Too bad they're closing down that little bar over there; it was a nice place,"

"Diagon Alley is changing a bit," he remarked. She nodded as they entered the small coffee shop. A woman with a head full of black hair came over to them and took their orders. They sat at a small table in the corner, and began taking off their cloaks and such. Minutes later, their coffee and biscuits appeared and they began to drink, taking in their surroundings in silence.

"So," Hermione began.

"So," Remus said. There was a moment of awkwardness, and it passed.

"So, Tonks thinks that we should do this," she said. He nodded.

"I know, and I'm wondering if she was suffering from any type of dementia, she was heavily medicated and under a curse at the time," he said.

"Remus, how can you say that," she chided. He smiled.

"Look, I'm telling you my final decision, and it's NO,"

"Why is it no, Remus, I would REALLY like to do this," she began.

"Think about it, Hermione, look at me, how old am I, firstly, secondly, what is going to happen with the child once I'm cured?" She looked down at her coffee and then looked up.

"We'll raise it of course," she said. He almost spit out his coffee as he looked at her. She looked at him above her cup of coffee and he sighed.

"Raising a child means money, I don't have a stable job, Hermione, I've been looking for one, no one wants to hire a werewolf,"

"But they would hire one on the road to recovery, won't they? Plus, I make enough at the ministry," she said.

"I also do not want to burden someone as young as…as yourself with a child,"

"Remus, I've always wanted to have children, and as you can see, I'm single, not exactly dating anyone, I have enough time to take care of her, or him," she said quickly. Remus sighed. It seemed as though he would never get a break. She was truly living up to her job, being a know-it-all.

"Hermione-"

"Remus, please, let's just do this,"

"What will everyone think?" he asked quietly. She sighed.

"Is this what you're worried about? What everyone will think?" she asked softly. He looked away. "Don't you think they'd all be happy? Happy that you're going to be cured?" She reached over on the table and touched his hand lightly. He looked at her, and smiled finally.

"Alright then, we'll do it," he said softly. She felt her eyes dampen.

"Remus, are you serious?" she gushed. He nodded. She squealed with delight and got up from her seat. "Remus this is wonderful," she said. He stood up and she hugged him. "I'm so happy," she said. He smiled and nodded.

"So am I," As he hugged her, he couldn't help but feel a strange sensation of happiness, one that he had not felt in years. He looked down at the woman in his arms as she beamed at him, and he felt a fire in his veins. She was his now.

* * *

A/N: Hey folks, I'm in school right now, I should be reading for my philosophy class, but I decided to write up a short chapter! I know its short, but its still something! Thanks for all the reviews, and all the advice from you guys. D You guys rockkkkkkkkk p

take care! ugh...i have a philosophy class in like .. 20 minutes. pray for me. D

THANKS!

Love, Saiya-Jin Girl


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Something For Nothing

Author: Saiya-Jin Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The plot came from my crazy mind.

Chapter Seven: December

* * *

Tonks lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling in a hospital bed. She wondered how much longer she would be able to keep up the charade.

The truth was, she was not deathly ill, she was perfectly fine. She sighed. When she had passed out in the woods she had been hoping to wake up in the hospital. When the healers had come into the room she had managed to talk them into telling Remus and Hermione that she was ill. She smiled lightly as she recalled the sad look on their faces when they walked into the room, and the little light of joy that sparked in Hermione's eyes when she spoke the words, telling them to go ahead with the procedure.

"Nymphadora," came a small voice. She looked up and saw a small frail healer who had been in the room with her when she had pleaded with them. She smiled and he came over to her. He sighed. "How much longer?" he asked quietly. She looked away and shrugged.

"Soon, I suppose," she replied. He nodded.

"I understand that you're hurting, but you should not have done something like this, it has serious implications, do you know what could happen if they found out this was all a lie?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Healer Wick, please, you heard my story, you understand, I want Remus to be better, but I knew that he wouldn't choose me, and I also knew that if one of us didn't disappear he would never choose," The healer nodded and smiled.

"You made a very selfless decision, Nymphadora, and I admire you for that, just be careful, you're treading on dangerous ground, you could easily loose their trust and friendship," Tonks nodded.

"I'll surely be out soon," she said. "I'm thinking of where to go," she muttered. He nodded.

"Very well then, good night," the healer said upon exiting.

"Night,"

* * *

Hermione sat at a small table in a little café. She was waiting for Remus to arrive. She had been at work for the entire day, and was looking for a job for him on the side as well. She had come upon several teaching positions at small schools that were sprouting out all over the wizarding world. It was for the children of wizarding families who wanted their children to have an early start before they headed to a bigger school. She had sent in several applications for some of the schools and was crossing her fingers that at least one of them didn't care that he was a werewolf. She sighed. The door jingled and she turned around, Remus entered the café, his shoulders covered in a light snow. She smiled at him as he came over. He sat down and removed his coat. 

"So what was it that you so desperately wanted to tell me?" he asked. She grinned.

"Well, I have applied for several jobs for you, on your behalf, teaching at one of the Primary Wizarding schools, I applied to several of them, I'm just awaiting responses now," He stared at her. She frowned. "What?" His face broke into a smile.

"Hermione, you didn't have to…" She waved her hand.

"Nonsense, I wanted to," she said. He smiled.

"Well, then thank you very much," he said. She smiled.

"Other than that, I think everything is set," she said. He smiled.

Over the weekend they had broken the news to everyone at The Burrow. Much to his surprise, they received a very warm response from everyone and everyone had supported their decision. Molly had been a bit skeptical at first, but when she heard what Tonks had said, she changed her mind and hugged them both tightly.

"I'm so happy for you both," she had said with tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Hermione," Remus said gently. She looked up.

"Sorry, I…was lost for a second." she said. He smiled.

"I asked you when would you like to go to the hospital," he said. She blinked.

"Hmm, the hospital," she said. She was quiet for a moment and then she looked up.

"How about on Sunday?" she asked quietly. He nodded. She sighed. "Now that we've set a date, it seems, funny," she said. He grinned.

"Cold feet?" he asked. She smiled.

"Never," she said.

"Waitress, bring us a bottle of wine," he said signaling with his hand. Hermione's eyebrows rose up.

"Wine?" she asked. He grinned.

"We're celebrating, and after Sunday, you wont be able to drink anymore," he said. She laughed.

"You'll see,"

They both laughed as the waitress brought the bottle of wine to their table and they made a toast.

"To us," she said.

"To us," he repeated. They clinked glasses and sipped their wine.

It was an all too perfect moment.

* * *

A/N: Aww. A cutsey ending for this chappie.I just felt like doing a little update. And also throwing in the twist of Tonks. I dont really know where im going with her right now. hopefully itll somehow interconnect...magically..LOLL..anyway. take care. thanks for all the reviewsss! 

love.saiya-jin-girl.


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Something For Nothing

Author: Saiya-Jin Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The plot came from my crazy mind.  
Chapter Eight: December

* * *

Hermione lay awake in her room. Tomorrow was Sunday, already. She was going to the hospital with Remus. Her heart beat steadily in her chest and she closed her eyes. Sleep wasn't coming to her. Looking at her clock, she saw the time, it was 2 am. With a resigned sigh, she pushed back the covers and swung her legs off the bed. Her robe was hanging on the bed post, and grabbing it silently, she slipped her feet into her slippers and silently padded out the door and downstairs into the living room. To her surprise, she saw someone sitting on the couch. It was Remus.

"Remus?" she said quietly. He looked up at her, snapped out of his reverie. He smiled.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked. She smiled slightly and shrugged. She motioned to the empty space next to him.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked. He shrugged. She walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch.

"Nervous?" he asked. She didn't reply for a minute and then nodded.

"I am, I won't deny it," she said. She twiddled her thumbs. He grinned.

"So am I," he said. She looked at him.

"What are you scared about? You're the one who's going to get better when this is all over," she said somewhat defensively.

"I'm scared for you," he replied.

"Me?"

"Yes, scared that this won't be good for you, that your life will become…somehow messed up because of me, worried about the next nine months, how things are going to be, how things will change, I have a lot to worry about as well Hermione," She looked down.

"Sorry, I guess I overreacted," she said. He sighed.

"Its quite alright," he said. "I just….I'm feeling so out of control right now, Hermione," he said turning to her. She looked at him.

"How so?" she asked. He shrugged lightly.

"Because I wasn't planning on doing this, I didn't want to put anyone through this," he said simply. She looked at her hands and then sighed.

"Remus, life is unpredictable, you of all people should know that, and you have to take chances, come on, don't tell me you don't want to live…without changing every month? And look at how happy everyone was when we broke the news," She rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok to be uncertain sometimes," she said softly. He looked at her and nodded.

"What about Nymphadora?" he asked quietly. She sighed and removed her hand.

"I don't know, Remus, I mean, she did say that we should do it, right?" Remus sighed.

"Shall we go see her tomorrow then?" he asked. She looked at him.

"After the procedure,"

"Why after?" he asked. She sighed.

"Remus, I know you're unsure about this no matter what you say, and I know when you see Tonks, you'll change your mind, let's just do it and…and I'm babbling," she said. He grinned.

"It's ok," he said. She looked at him and he took her hand. "You need sleep," She grinned.

"So do you," she whispered. He looked at her for a moment and then kissed her. She was taken aback but soon enough she responded to the kiss and pushed herself onto him. Her breath was somewhat ragged and she felt him stiffen. "Remus…" she groaned.

"Hermione…" he gasped. She held onto him tightly as they kissed and she felt him wrap his arms around her body.

"Remus…do you want to…" She did not complete the sentence as he slowly pulled away.

"This isn't right, Hermione," he said. She looked at him.

"Not right? What?" she asked incredulously. He gestured around them.

"This," She looked at him. "This is meant for a bed…not a couch…" he said taking her hand and leading her away from the couch. She stared at him, with her mouth open. He lead her up to his room and closed the door.

"Remus,"

"What?"

"What are you doing?" she asked. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her once more.

"This," he said softly. She closed her eyes and sighed helplessly as he ravished her. Pulling out his wand, he cast a silent charm on the door and led her to his bed. He had never felt this way about any woman before, and he knew that with Hermione, it was something different. She accepted him without reservations. He knew that making love to her tonight was the right thing to do.

For once, he knew.

* * *

A/N: Gah! Short I know but I wanted to post something.I need to update my other stories. Or I'll be hanged. Hoped you enjoyed it.

thanks for all the reviews.

love-saiya-jin-girl


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title:** Something for Nothing

**Author:** Saiya-Jin Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to HP. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot was brewed in the cauldron of my crazy mind.

Chapter Nine: December

* * *

Hermione sat nervously on the edge of a bed at St. Mungo's. Remus was in another room, undergoing his own part of the procedure, and all she had to do now was to wait to be impregnated. She stared at the floor. Impregnated. It sounded so odd now to her. She stared at her feet swinging above the ground and she shivered. A healer entered the room and smiled.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" she asked. Hermione looked at the healer and then nodded.

"I am," She said. The healer smiled and then walked back out again. She reentered along with two other healers, who were carrying several sets of equipment.

"All right, all we want you to do is to lay down on the bed and close your eyes, we're going to give you a serum and then we will run some tests to make sure that you were impregnated," one of the Healers said. Hermione nodded. "We're going to give you a few minutes with Mister Lupin, and then we'll be back," she said.

The healers left the room and Remus entered. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Its good to see a familiar face," she said. He grinned and touched her hand.

"Are you alright with this, Hermione?" he asked. She sighed.

"Well, after last night, I would ask you to prolong it for a few more weeks so we could enjoy ourselves…" she said with a grin. He smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," he said conjuring up a chair. He sat next to her and she smiled.

"Remus, we waited for so long," she whispered. He looked at her as she turned on her side to look at him. He brushed a curl of hair away from her eyes and smiled.

"When I met you, I knew you were different, you struck me as brilliant, and beautiful in your brilliance, last night, I saw you as a beautiful woman, who shared her body with me, and her mind, and now, you're going to carry my child. Hermione, I could not ask for more in a woman," he said softly. She looked at him and blinked back a few tears that had begun to burn her eyes.

"And you, you've been through so many hardships, and at the first opportunity you get to cure yourself, you rejected me, Remus, do you know how that felt?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I would not know how that felt for you Hermione, but I thank you for staying with me, and for going through with this,"

They remained in silence for a moment when a soft tap came from the door. "I think they want me to go now," he said quietly. She smiled. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips and then rose up from the chair. "I'll be right outside," he whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hermione felt the healers around her but she did not want to open her eyes. She did not want to see what they were doing to her. She heard them chatting with each other as though they did this procedure everyday. So far nothing had happened.

"Miss Granger, will you please drink this potion, and for Merlin's sake, open your eyes," said an old healer. Hermione's eyes flew open and she looked around at the four healers who were all staring at her expectantly. One of them held a flask with a potion in it and she took it with a trembling hand. "Don't spill it now love," Hermione took the flask and drank the potion. She immediately felt her body change and she felt queasy.

"What's going on?"

"The potion is working," one of the healers said. Hermione closed her eyes as her body screamed out in pain and with one sudden whoosh, it stopped. A healer passed a wand over her stomach and then waited till a strip of parchment appeared at the end of the wand.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, you have successfully conceived a child for Mister Lupin,"

Hermione gasped and gingerly touched her stomach.

"Just like that?" she asked. The healers smiled and the one who had handed the flask to her came over to her.

"We need to run some quick tests, so just lie down for a moment," she said. Hermione lay down and her mind was teeming with questions, worries, and other things. "Alright then, everything seems to be alright, you're healthy, and, well you're pregnant, congratulations!"

* * *

Hermione and Remus entered the Burrow and Molly and Ginny were sitting on the couch talking. They both stopped and looked up at Hermione and Remus and Molly smiled.

"Well how did it go?" she asked. Hermione and Remus looked at each other for a moment and then Hermione broke into a grin.

"It was successful Mrs. Weasely!" She said. Molly rose up from the couch and went over to hug Hermione and then Remus. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"I can't tell you how happy I am for you both," Ginny hugged them as well and they all sat and talked for a few moments.

"Mum, don't you think Hermione might need some time to rest now?" Ginny asked. Molly nodded and smiled.

"Alright then you two, head upstairs, if you need anything, just call," Hermione nodded.

"We will, Mrs. Weasely, thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it, Hermione," she said.

* * *

A/N: Hey there folks! How is 2006 so far? Sorry for the long wait. I hope to get more chappies up soon. My computer has been totally bogus! I had no Internet, which sucked. And now I do have it. But on my old 1999 computer...Hahahah…So I'm getting along so far.

Thanks for all the reviews and your patience!

Love-Saiya-Jin-Girl


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Something for Nothing

Author: Saiya-Jin-Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! The plot is mine!

Chapter Ten: December

* * *

_**One Week Later…**_

It had been one week since Hermione had conceived and so far she was doing fine. She was coming home, from yet another day at work. With a sigh, she opened the door and stepped into the burrow. She found Remus waiting for her in the living room. She smiled at him and he smiled back and walked over to her to help her with her coat.

"Well hello there," he said as she slipped her coat off her arms. She grinned.

"Hello," she said with a smile. He grinned and then took her hand.

"Well, I have something to tell you, but I'll wait till after dinner," he said kissing her hand. She blushed.

"Now, Remus, just tell me, what is it?" she asked. He sighed.

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?" he asked. She smiled.

"I don't care," she said with a shrug. He looked at her and then smiled once more.

"Well, I got us a house," he said. She looked at him and then her eyes widened.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. Her shock immediately turned into a huge grin and she squealed with delight. She jumped into his arms and she kissed his cheek. "What? How?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"That, I'll tell you after dinner," he said. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"You really are amazing," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again.

**XOXO**

Later that night, Hermione and Remus sat in the living room. The fire crackled merrily in the fire place, and Hermione's mind suddenly ran on Tonks.

"Remus, have you seen Tonks?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Would you like to pay her a visit tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded. She snuggled deeper into his shoulder.

"So, how did you get the house?" she asked. He smiled.

"I know a friend, I talked to him, and I got the house," She sighed.

"Wonderful, but, I don't know, I mean, I was looking forward to Molly's help," He smiled.

"I know, but I thought it would be better if we moved out a little bit, I mean, we will have to go to the hospital often," She sighed and nodded.

"Alright then, let's get packing!" she said excitedly. He smiled.

"Hermione, I feel like this is a new beginning for me," he said quietly. She looked at him and smiled.

"For me too, Remus," she touched his hand and he looked at her.

He kissed her on the lips.

**XOXO**

Molly looked at Hermione and Remus and smiled at them.

"I'm so proud of you both," she said. She came over to Hermione and hugged her. "And if you ever need anything, you know where to find me!" she said.

She hugged Remus and then stepped away. Harry and Ginny were smiling at them. Ginny came forward and hugged Hermione.

"Mione, I'm so happy for you both, and I hope everything goes well," she said. Harry smiled at them and hugged Hermione. Then he shook Remus' hand.

A few minutes later, when all the goodbyes were said, Hermione and Remus set off together, to their new home.

**XOXO

* * *

**

**A/N: **This was a REALLY short chapter, but I just wanted to update something. I'm in the middle of finals week and soon school will be over and I'll have more time to update. I'm currently brain storming with this fic and trying to figure out where im going next. Any suggestions? ;D

I have an idea but I'm not telling D

Thanks for all the reviews!

Love-Saiya-Jin-Girl


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: Something for Nothing  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything—JK is the mastermind D

**Chapter Eleven: December**

* * *

It was done. She was ready to leave. Tonks surveyed the room for a moment and then she stepped out into the hallways. The lighting was bright, and she stopped for a moment adjusting her eyes. She heard shoes clicking against the ground and she looked around, hoping that it wasn't Remus, or Hermione, or anyone else that she knew. She planned to disappear for a while, and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her. She looked around and quickly went into the room opposite hers. It was occupied by a sleeping man, about thirty, with dark hair. She looked at him and then she looked out to see who was coming. It was a Healer, with Hermione and Remus. 

"Well, Nymphadora has been…discharged…." He said awkwardly. She stared at them, at the looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

_Her hand rested lightly on her stomach. A ring… _

"She left," the healer said. Remus blinked. Tonks held her breath.

"I really don't understand, how could she just…leave?" Hermione asked. Remus was silent. The healer sighed.

"Would you come with me in my office, I'll try to explain things, as best as I can," he said. As they headed off, Tonks breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who are you hiding from?" said a voice from behind her. She whipped around.

A pair of green eyes stared intently at her.

* * *

Hermione and Remus left St Mungos, confused. Apparently Tonks had gone through a miraculous recovery, and she had been discharged. 

"There is something so…fishy about this whole situation," Remus mused.

Hermione nodded. She gripped his hand, and he squeezed it tightly.

"Let's go sit somewhere," he said. She nodded.

* * *

Tonks felt like a deer caught in headlights, but there was something compelling about this man and his green eyes. She smiled despite her self. 

"From friends," she said. He smiled.

"Why would you hide from friends?" he asked sitting up. She shrugged.

"I have some things to take care of," she said. He nodded.

"Want to sit?" he asked motioning to a plush chair next to his bed. She shrugged.

"Sure, why not," she replied.

* * *

Hermione and Remus sat together in a small café. She looked around. It was quaint. She looked at her cup of hot chocolate and at the ring on her finger. Remus had given it to her last night as a present; she wore it on her right hand, not on the left. 

"I don't understand it, where did she go?" Hermione pondered.

"Do you think she went home?" Remus asked.

"How could she just get better? It's so odd," Hermione mused. Remus sighed.

"I feel like she's up to something,"

"Such as?"

"Such as trying to get us to do this, I think she was faking it," he said. Hermione looked at Remus.

"You're right, so where is she now?" she asked. Remus looked out the window.

"I have no idea,"

* * *

A/N: Ok, so short chapter but this was all I could think up at the moment. LOL. I haven't written this story in a little while so I need to get back into the groove. Sorry for the long wait. Ive been swamped with work. But hope u liked the chapter, and thanks for all the reviews and for waiting !!! 

Love ya!!!!

Saiya-Jin-Girl


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Title**: Something For Nothing  
**Author**: Saiya-Jin Girl  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to HP

**Chapter Twelve: December

* * *

**

Tonks looked at the boy, his eyes were beautiful, she noted. He smiled.

"Why are you in here?" she asked. He sighed.

"I was hexed by a friend of mine, we had an argument…you know how those things go," he said with a small smile. She grinned.

"Of course, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but just call me Tonks please," she said. He nodded.

"I'm Xavier," he said extending his hand. She shook it. "So, tell me, why you are hiding from your friends?" he asked. She sighed.

"I want them to be…happy," she said with a frown.

"And that involves you disappearing from the scene?" he asked gently. She nodded.

"It's a long and complicated story…I have no place in that story, so I removed myself from it," she said.

"I have time, Tonks," he said. She paused and then she began.

"My friend, he's a werewolf, and I've liked him for a very long time, from the moment I met him I liked him, he's a good-natured man, very kind, and brilliant, but he was very tormented and I so desperately wanted to help him…and I tried for years to get him to…like me…but nothing I did ever worked,"

"If he does not return your love and affection, then he's clearly not worth it," Xavier said to her. She sighed.

"The thing is, he's been through so much, I knew it would take time to break him down, and I had a feeling that he was starting to like me, until she came along…"

"She?"

"Hermione, the girl who stole everything I had been working for," she said sadly. Xavier looked at her curiously.

"What did she do?" he asked.

"Well, a cure for werewolves was recently discovered and in order for a werewolf to be cured, you need someone who is a perfect match for you to…have your child and then you do some sort of blood transfusion…eventually the werewolf will become less of a werewolf and he will be cured. I was a match, but so was she…he threatened to choose neither of us, so I decided the only way for him to choose would be for me to disappear," she said. Xavier was silent for a moment.

"You really want him to be healthy? This man you so called have love for?" he asked. She sighed.

"Yes I do, I love him, and I want this to work, but even though I am doing this, part of me wishes I had been stronger, smarter, and had beat her to it,"

"There is still a way….to have everything you want…" he said in a silky voice. She looked at him.

"By doing what?" she asked. He smiled.

"Get rid of the child they're having, get rid of her,"

Tonks gasped.

"Xavier, that's a little too extreme for me," she said getting up from the chair.

"Well how about I do it for you?" he asked. She felt cold all over. Murder? Killing a child? That was unnecessary.

"No, it's unneeded," she said softly. She went over to the door.

"You know where to find me when you come to your senses, Tonks," he said as she left the room. He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Very Short Chapter I know, but I wanted to at least put something out here and let you all know that I will be updating!! I haven't updated this story in a while so just bear with me, hopefully by the end of the weekend I'll have the next chapter up and it will be nice and long. I just wanted to let you guys know that i'm still working on this fic so dont give up hope. The school semester is almost over so I will have more time. Thanks again!!!!**

**Thanks for everyone for sticking with the story!! And thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**-Saiya-Jin-Girl**


End file.
